Completely Yours
by QuiteTheScreamer
Summary: He didn't think that when he finally found her, she'd take this much convincing.


_**So, this is just something short I knocked up very quickly. It's not wonderful, but it wanted to get out. **_

For months he'd been on the lookout for that set of blonde curls and those flashing eyes, so it surprised even himself when it took him so long to notice her. She must have been in the room the whole time, he mused. But once he did notice her, he understandably couldn't keep his eyes off her. Every time he lost sight of her in the crowded room, he cursed and craned his neck to try and catch sight of her body being twirled around by a different man every time he saw her. These sort of parties weren't usually his thing. In fact, when she'd invited him to this very party a rather long time ago, he'd refused. But he'd been lonely, very lonely and being thought dead wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sure, he had a lot more freedom to do what he wanted to do but when the person he wanted to them with was in prison, the universe wasn't as full as you'd think.

Spending a good half hour trying and failing to catch her eye while watching her various partners' hands reach lower and lower down her body wasn't helping his mood. In fact, his grip on his glass was so dangerously tight, the people sitting nearby were eyeing it warily and getting ready to duck and cover. He wasn't going to go over to her, he decided. If she wanted to talk to him, she'd have to come to him. That might have been a slight problem, regarding the fact that she probably didn't know he was there but a Time Lord's pride comes before everything else, he figured.

It didn't take long however, before he was seriously considering throwing his pride on the floor and stamping on it; in other words, going over to his wife, telling her how much he'd missed her, falling to his knees and begging her to come with him for a while. It proved unnecessary, however. Almost immediately after he'd made the decision to go over, a breathless River Song approached the drinks table. Pouring herself a drink, she didn't notice him until he spoke.

'Drinking alone, Doctor Song?' his voice nearly made her jump out of her skin and she spun around sharply.

'God! Must you always try to give me a heart attack?' her glare was fierce but he still had to fight hard to resist the urge to pull her onto his lap 'What are you doing here, Doctor? You weren't invited so I think it was rather rude to just turn up' she gave him the ice cold stare that made practically every other being in the cosmos shudder and usually him too but this time he just grinned.

'Ahh, spoilers. You will invite me so I assumed the invitation was still open, dear. Besides, I'm your husband, I get to barge in and ruin your social life and you get to hog the television. That's how it works, isn't it?' he reached out a hand to touch her arm but she pulled back as fast as lightning.

'Oh, so you've come here to guilt trip me into something? I'm already serving a life sentence in prison- don't you think that's enough?' her eyes flashed like steel and he drew his hand back, nonplussed.

'What? River, what's up? Am I in trouble for something I haven't done yet? Cos that's a lot more common in our relationship than one would think' he grinned at her, his most charming grin that he knew made her go weak at the knees but all he got back was the stone cold stare.

'How dare you? You manipulate me into 'marrying' you, which obviously was in no way valid so don't come in here calling yourself my husband, then I somehow end up serving a life sentence for a crime that didn't happen, I don't hear a word from you for months and you just pop up and turn on the charm? I don't think so, Doctor' the hurt in her eyes was obvious, even though she tried to hide it under the anger in her voice 'I was expecting you to come and rescue me, even for a little while, and nothing. Not even a message. So, I got out on my own and I don't need you, swaggering in here once the hard part's done. Goodbye Doctor' she turned around and made to walk away but the Doctor caught her elbow and pulled her back to him. He kissed her with such a force it literally took her breath away and immediately after pulling away for oxygen, she slapped him hard round the face and stalked off. He paid no attention and followed quickly behind her. The second they got outside he pulled her to him again and kissed her, this time more gently. His hands automatically slid up to her hair, stroking and tangling in it. She pulled away again but after a longer interlude and this time there was no slap.

'Listen. It's my turn to talk. I love you, very much. For me, that marriage has always counted but if it'll make you happy, I'll do it again a hundred times over. And as for leaving you alone, I have no excuse but I would never make you unhappy on purpose and I am so, so sorry. Am I forgiven?' what could she say to that, to a man who declared his love to her and offered her the stars in one fell swoop?

'You are always and completely forgiven, my love'

And he was completely hers and she was completely his.


End file.
